Long-range rifle shooting typically requires the use of a support structure to hold and steady the rifle. Because rifle shooters may desire to fire on uneven terrain, from varying positions, or from various locations, tripods may commonly be used to steady long-range rifles.
One disadvantage of conventional tripod shooting platforms is their inherent movement when a user prepares to fire. This is largely related to the flexibility in the legs of the tripod. Additionally, the recoil, or the backward movement of the rifle in response to the forward momentum of the projectile, also destabilizes the tripod platform. The instability of the tripod may compromise the stability of the shooter's platform, thus resulting in decreased accuracy.